


Date Night

by ohsodirnty



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, M/M, maybe some smutt later???, mormor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsodirnty/pseuds/ohsodirnty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's planned a date night for he and Moran, it can only go well, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble, just posting my drafts... If it gets more than 2 hits, I'll considering continuing it.

At six am, Sebastian lets himself into the apartment, smoke clinging to his stained clothes. Boots kicked off in the hallway, he pads though to the spare room and manages to strip down to his jeans before exhaustion becomes too much and he collapses into bed.

*  
“Sebastian?” Calls out a too sweet voice – too sweet because Jim never sounds like that, unless he wants something from Sebastian; those something’s tend not to be pleasant. With a groan, Seb pushes the covers off his face and sits up, back and shoulders cracking as he does.  
“Yeah?” He grumbles back. It was dark, that much he knew. Dark, and Jim needed him. Stifling a yawn, his legs slip from under the warm blankets. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he catches a blossoming bruise on his cheekbone, dripping memories of the job he’d come in from… hours ago?  
“Sebastian?” Comes the voice again, shorter this time. Forcing his eyes open, Sebastian grabs his phone and unlocks it, the time blaring. 6.31 pm. Christ.  
“Bedroom-“ The blonde croaks in reply to stop his boss becoming more pissed off. A beat later and the door clicks open, the room flooding with hallway light.  
“I take it the job went well?”  
“…You woke me up to ask about the job?” Seb sighs, falling back onto the bed, jeans slipping down his hips.  
“Uh… no… I woke you up to get you out of bed.”  
“Why?” He inquires, eyes slipping shut. The room warms as a lamp is turned on.  
“Date night. Shower, you stink.”  
Seb shoots into an upright position, eyes furrowing under his brow, “Date… what?”  
“Night, as in, the sun has set… did someone clout you round the head?”  
“No… well… yes. When did we arrange this?" Asking is useless, because he knows they didn’t arrange anything, this is something Jim’s concocted all by himself, fuck knows why.  
“If you don’t want to spend time with me, I’ll let you get back to… wallowing…”  
“I wasn’t… wallowing, I was resting – you know, after finishing that fucking ball ache of a job at six this morning…” He trails off, the first part of Jim’s reply sinking in. “Of course I want to spend time with you,” He insists with a small smile.  
“Good, get showered and wear something nice.” Jim replies before slipping out the room.


End file.
